Landslide
by Boys-Lie-And-Kinda-Stink
Summary: Alexis Monroe moves to Kingsport much against her will. Her step-dad has a short temper, and she's usually the cause. Alex meets Tyler at school, and makes friends with the IAHB squad, but how long can you keep secrets from friends?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Landslide  
  
E-mail: bewbies@d0uche.org  
  
Web site:   
  
Note: This used to be under another name, I'm re-continuing a bunch of old stories under one name.  
  
Chapter Summary: Alexis Monroe moves to Kingsport much against her will. Her step-dad has a short temper, and she's usually the cause. Alex meets Tyler at school, and makes friends with the IAHB squad, but how long can you keep secrets from friends?  
  
Archive: Yep, just e-mail me and let me know where  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me unless otherwise indicated. Send me comments and suggestions. They're always welcome.  
  
Note: I read some of the reviews and decided to re-vamp this a little to answer some questions. I'm writing this for fun, not because I can spell correctly, not because I have amazing characterization, not because I don't screw up, I'm doing it because I don't want to. So there.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"I'm glad to know your SO fucking happy while your child's in pain, I'm glad you give a rats ass about MY feelings", Alexis Monroe cursed down the steps of her new home in Kingsport.  
  
She tried her best to be different from everyone else. Alexis's dyed strawberry-blonde hair came down a little above her shoulders., her eyes were a bright green just like her mothers, her body was thin, too thin from not eating, and she was a creamy tan colour from living in California.  
  
Her mother Stephanie was a flight attendant who'd met a handsome doctor on a flight from Canson Beach, California to Paris, France. The handsome doctor seduced her mother into spending the weekend with him. Within a few weeks Stephanie had announced the move. Alexis had already been getting into trouble at school as it was and the news of a move didn't make her any more cooperative. She was a member of her cheerleading squad and dated Canson High's 'bad boy'; her weekends were spent getting into all sorts of trouble. While her half sister Rebecca Johnson managed to keep her studies up and keep herself out of trouble. Rebecca had gladly excepted the move since she hadn't liked Canson Beach anyway, and she'd really taken a shinning to Jack Carson.  
  
"Alexis Monroe don't take that tone with me," he mother said shaking a finger at her. Stephanie had never been an aggressive parent and the best way she could think of was to simply scold Alexis, and hope she'd get some sense into her.  
  
"Really mom fuck off...Jeez, you think shaking your finger at me is gonna make me instantly like you? Respect you? Well it's not so back off and leave me be," Alex replied, a little satisfied and ashamed of using those words with her mother. It felt good to get the anger out. But she could see the hurt in her mother's eyes. So instead of apologizing she turned and retreated to her room.  
  
The room was bare except for newspaper taped down to the floor, a butterfly chair, and cans of paint and brushes. Since the room had never occupied a teenager, Alex had to task of fixing it up. Her mother had given her permission to do whatever she wanted to the room, so alex had set her creativity to work. After mapping out a plan in her head of what she wanted it to look like she'd gone and gotten the paint. The painting calmed her, she could listen to her music, and work on painting the walls of what she'd call her own a soft-pink. In she mixed glitter, just to give the room that girlish princess look. The time flew by and before she knew it when she looked outside it was pitch black. Setting the paintbrush down, she turned of her stereo and crept down the steps. It seemed like everyone was sleeping. So she went into the kitchen and got a bite to eat. After getting some yogurt and a Coke. She turned back to go upstairs. Jack was standing there staring at her. That had been happening a little too much lately.  
  
"It's not polite to stare at people," Alexis snapped, she didn't like being looked at like that.  
  
"Just came down to see what was going on. It's late after twelve, you should be tucked into bed, not raiding the fridge," Jack replied crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
Alexis rolled her eyes," Your not my father and your not my mother. I'm old enough to decide when I should or shouldn't go to bed."  
  
"Well it's my house and I like everyone in bed by ten o'clock," He replied, not moving out of her way when she tried to pass.  
  
Alexis tried her best not to be intimidated by him. It was hard since he was at least twice her size, "Then move out of my way and I'll leave your damn house. You'll just have to explain to my mother why you were a jerk and threw me out. I'm sure she'll just LOVE you for that once. Since she'd trying to keep me IN the house."  
  
"I'm not very found of the mouth you have on you. Where I'm from little girls don't sass they're elders." Jack said moving towards her at a slow, scary pace.  
  
Alex began to move back, He'd started to tread into her safe bubble. The look in his eyes had changed from a nice wannabe father, to a dark demonic gray. And she didn't like that feeling. He towered over her at five foot ten, and outweighed her by nearly another one of herself. Jack grabbed her arm, his hand squeezing tightly around her much smaller wrists.  
  
She winced in pain, "Jack let go of me now or I'll scream bloody murder." Her father had beaten up her mother when she was a child. All through her life it had been drilled in her head to never allow a man put his hands on her in that way, to degrade her. Never let anyone make you feel less than nothing.  
  
Jack for some reason just let go of her arm,"Tell anyone about this and you're in trouble. More trouble than you wannna handle." It was his way of keeping a lid on things. Physical violence, mental violence it all worked like a charm.  
  
Alex wiped the tears away that had started to form in her eyes. She wouldn't cry not there, not in front of him. Instead she marched past him, straight up to her room locking the door. Why hadn't she fought back? She thought long and hard about it. She'd never been so submissive in her life to anybody. Then she remembered his body compared to hers. How he was twice her size, and grip he'd had on her arm. She touched the spot lightly. It was already turning into a bruise, and it was sore. After opening up a window to let the smell of paint out, she curled up in a spot that wasn't messy with paint on the floor. As much as she tried, sleep wouldn't come to her that night. 


	2. Two

Title: Landslide  
  
E-mail: bewbies@d0uche.org  
  
Web site:   
  
Note: This used to be under another name, I'm re-continuing a bunch of old stories under one name.  
  
Chapter Summary: Alexis Monroe moves to Kingsport much against her will. Her step-dad has a short temper, and she's usually the cause. Alex meets Tyler at school, and makes friends with the IAHB squad, but how long can you keep secrets from friends?  
  
Archive: Yep, just e-mail me and let me know where  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to me unless otherwise indicated. Send me comments and suggestions. They're always welcome.  
  
Note: I read some of the reviews and decided to re-vamp this a little to answer some questions. I'm writing this for fun, not because I can spell correctly, not because I have amazing characterization, not because I don't screw up, I'm doing it because I don't want to. So there. The girls are half-sisters that share the same mother.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
"Alex. Alex. Wake up ALEXIS," Rebecca Johnson yelled trying to keep up with her younger sister. Rebecca had curly brown hair that she kept super-short for easier maintenance. She had dark green eyes, like her sister and mother; her clothes were a normal T-shirt and jeans combo. Nothing outrageous. She wanted to make Kingsport work for her this time. A new town meant starting fresh, she'd be able to make new friends, and maybe fall back into the good graces of her sister. At the Fourth of July party the previous month, Rebecca had ratted out to they're mother that Alex was up in the tree house with Scott Marshall. Alex had gotten 'grounded' for that, and she hadn't spoken to Rebecca since then unless she'd absolutely had to.  
  
Alex kept on walking, pretending as though she didn't know the girl running to catch up behind her. After all they looked and talked nothing alike, with the exception of they're eyes, even they're last names were different. So why did she need to be her sister at school? Finding the office wasn't hard since it was right there when you got into the school. The hard task was getting a non-busy lady to help you. Once she'd finally gotten her schedule, finding her classes seemed like it would be an easy task. The school had three floors, all located in one building. It was nothing compared to her old High School. Her first class was American History. She smiled a soft smile to herself. History had always been her best subject that would be nice to have that class in the mornings on block one day. She'd noticed there seemed to be alot of happy-go-lucky preps at the school. Not that it bothered Kylie much; just as long as they didn't bother her she wouldn't get pissed off at them. The classroom was a reasonable size; she was told most of the classes had around twenty students in them, which was nice. Less distraction and chaos. Which is what she liked. Order.  
  
Sitting in a seat a little from the back, Alex looked over her schedule. On block one day she had History followed by Algebra Two, then French and lunch, and finally Photography. On Block Two days she started the day with Animal Development, followed by study hall, Gym and lunch, and then American Lit and Comp. All in all it wasn't a very bad schedule. Maybe she though, she might even come to like Kingsport. Tucking a piece of her hair behind her ear she crossed out that possibility. There was no way she'd ever come to like any place where Jack lived. It suddenly got cold to her in the room, and she pulled the little sweater overcoat she was wearing a little tighter to her body.  
  
"You'll get used to the school being cold. It always is. They thought putting in an air conditioner was a good idea, but it seems to always be ice cold." She heard a voice say next to her. It made her jump out of her daydream a little.  
  
She turned to look at the person who had spoken to her. It was a guy, a couple of inches taller than her, his hair was a short goldenish blonde color, he was also wearing a lettermans jacket. Which clued her in he must've been some sort of jock. He wasn't bad on the eyes, but guy-pals isn't what she needed at the moment so instead she just nodded and said, "Thanks", quietly.  
  
He stuck his hand out to her smiling warmly," Hi. I'm Tyler Connell; you must be the new girl Alexis. My mom said they' rd be two new girls at school today. My step-dad works with your dad. Welcome to Kingsport." he said all at once.  
  
It was too early in the morning to be that awake and cheerful. She didn't shake his hand, but instead scooted back and pulled away from him a little. Not wanting anyone touching her, "He's not my father." She told Tyler, looking right into his eyes.  
  
"Oh...umm..err, yeah sorry. Step-dad then? I won't bite you know," he said smiling wondering what has this mysteriously pretty girl scared of him. Tyler sat down in the seat next to her. Class had a few minutes before it was start, and he was determined to get Alexis to say at least a few good words to him. He noticed she'd rolled up her sleeves. Hadn't she just been really cold? That's when he saw the bruise on her arm.  
  
Tyler lived with his mom whom he loved and his stepfather whom he hated with a passion. His father had left when he was young and he didn't like his mother had remarried. He was your normal popular rich kid. He was also football player; only he liked to think he wasn't a jerk. He also volunteered for the EMT squad with some of his good friends.  
  
She nodded, "Yes. Alexis Monroe, Alex." Decided to shake his hand, so he might stop bothering her.  
  
"You know whatever it is Alex you can't keep it all locked up inside forever....If he hits you, it's not your fault," He told her taking a guess, " Because sooner or later it's gonna all come gushing out at a bad time. And I know you just wanna fit in and go on about your life," Tyler told her softly before turning and listening to Mr. Markham. He'd taken a guess that she'd been getting hit. The way she had her arms crossed, that grip-like-bruise on her arm, the way she was skeptical to touch him, and even the way she spoke about her stepfather. He'd hoped she would have maybe smiled, or talked to him. Tell him that he was totally wrong, and that she just didn't wanna talk at the moment. But she'd done nether. And that was far worse.  
  
A week later the crew was sitting down at lunch eating like normal.  
  
"I met Rebecca one of the new girls this morning. She's pretty nice.... a bit out there though" Valerie told Tyler, Jaime, and Brooke a few days later at lunch.  
  
"Seems like she's super smart or something. If she spiced up her wardrobe and got some guts she might be able to be really popular around here," Brooke added taking a bite of her bologna sandwich, "Have you met either of them?" She asked the two guys who'd sort of sat back and let the women carry on the conversation.  
  
"I saw the other one. Alexis or something like that. Now she's hot, I'll give it that. Didn't get a chance to introduce myself so I don't know what she's like in any other area," Jaime said grinning he was a normal guy and he'd liked what he'd seem of the Monroe girl so far.  
  
"I talked to her in History," Tyler told them, saying something for the first time that lunch period other than an hello.  
  
"Really? What's she like man?" Jaime asked. He was really interested. There hadn't been any new students, or any new girls hanging around in a long while. And he was getting somewhat bored and restless.  
  
"She was kind of quiet, sad. Scared of me almost...I dunno. I feel bad for her," Tyler said, ignoring the look he was getting from Valerie, He continued, "I think she's being hit by someone at home..."  
  
"That's a pretty big accusation to make Tyler," Brooke said looking up at him being serious "We can't just go around saying that you know. Did she say something to you about it?"  
  
He shook his head, "..She hasn't said anything to me literally. I can see it in her eyes though. But she was walking her dog the other day, and wasn't paying attention. And this car came flying down the street and almost hit her. So I grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the way. I thought she was going to cry by the look on her face, and so I looked at her arm, and there was a big bruise on it. She claimed all she did was bump it on the doorknob. But how many times have you heard of people saying that."  
  
Valerie shrugged," I guess the only thing you can do is ask right?"  
  
"Yeah I wish I could do more though ya know? Because that's our job to help people but she's making it impossible for me to help," Tyler said frustrated with himself for liking this girl who obviously came with problems.  
  
"You'll just have to wait till she asks man," Jaime said changing the subject standing up and stretching.  
  
"Wait till she asks for help...By that time, it could be too late." 


End file.
